


Drowning Has Its Perks (Kisame x Reader)

by TrashySinner (goodonebarb)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Idk it's really cute, Itachi is the best wingman, Kisame is a beautiful shy shark boy, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodonebarb/pseuds/TrashySinner
Summary: Drowning was never your ideal way to go. I mean out of all the ways to die I feel like drowning is one of the worst. But luckily for you your savior arrives just in time. This super sweet one shot features total dorky awkwardness, Itachi the love-expert wingman extraordinaire and just some overall cuteness.





	Drowning Has Its Perks (Kisame x Reader)

You hadn’t really expected for things to turn out like this. Here you were seemingly toe-to-toe with death. Your lungs were burning, your vision was blurring and you were slowly accepting that you would soon be dead. There was still a lot that you had wanted to do and drowning certainly wasn’t your ideal way to go. How did it come to this? Well it all started with your childhood. No you didn’t have a miserable childhood or have any weird Freudian fixations. It was a pretty normal. However, growing up in Sunakagure had its downsides. For one you never learned how to swim. At the time it wasn’t necessary, you were surrounded by oceans of sand. And as funny as it would’ve been to try and swim through sand you never saw a need to learn how to swim. Flash forward a few years and you were starting to curse your water-deprived upbringing. You looked around at the dark deep blue that surrounded you; you couldn’t help but think that it would be kind of pretty. That is if you weren’t so preoccupied with your imminent demise. As you struggled frantically to somehow pull yourself out of the cold clutches of the river, you felt your brain starting to give up. Without any oxygen your body was quickly shutting down. Everything faded to black.

Your eyes opened to a bright light. _Am I dead? Is this heaven?_ You couldn’t help but wonder. However after quickly feeling nausea and fit of coughs wrack your body you dismissed this theory. Plus there was no way in Hell that you weren’t going to Hell. You doubled over and tried to expel the water from your system. Glancing around you noticed familiar surroundings. You were at the small camp you had set up with your partners Itachi and Kisame. You just noticed the strong hands that were patting your back trying to help you get the coughs out of your system. “I told you to get firewood not jump into the river you doofus.” The teasing voice of your favorite shark-man filled your chest with embarrassment. “Shut up, Kisame.” Is what you tried to say but it came out much less smooth as intended as your body was still shaking and wracking with painful coughs. Kisame chuckled but continued to pat your back. “Are you alright?” he asked trying to hide his concern. He was lucky he saw you fall in or you might have been sleeping with the fishes. You nodded as your coughing fit died out. “Thanks for saving my ass.” You sat up properly and took a moment to examine your soaked clothes. _What am I going to wear? My other clothes got covered in mud and these will take forever to dry._ You put the matter aside and looked up at your blue savior. His concern warmed your heart and you noticed a bit of embarrassment on his face. Normally you would tease him about it. It was so easy to get him flustered. However you decided against it for the moment.

Kisame noticed that your gaze was on him but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from you. From the way your messy hair stuck to your face or how your soaked clothes clung to your body he couldn’t deny that he really enjoyed the image in front of him. As he noticed you giving him a confused expression he tried to force his mind out of the gutter. He cleared his throat in the most awkward way possible and tried to stir some conversation. “Y-You should probably change. You’re going to get sick if you sit around like that.” You chuckled at his awkward comment. “Ok _Mom_ but my other clothes are full of mud from that rainy brawl we had yesterday.” you felt a smile spread wide across your face as you watched Kisame grow more flustered. “I’m not your Mom! I have some extra clothes you can borrow. Geez I’m just trying to be nice.” He grumbled as he got up and went to his backpack. He riffled around in his bag trying to find the aforementioned clothing. “You two are hopeless.” Kisame jumped slightly at the sound of Itachi’s voice. “What do you mean by that?” Kisame grumbled pulling his spare clothes out of his bag grudgingly. Kisame knew full well what Itachi meant.

Itachi had been pestering Kisame to tell you about his feelings for weeks. Kisame had been increasingly frustrated with your constant teasing and apparent disinterest in him. He also had become more and more frustrated with his own feelings. He had never experienced such feelings before. He worried about you more often than not, felt jealous over the smallest of things and he felt such a strong desire to touch and kiss you. He wasn’t really sure what to do about it. The tightness and warmth in his chest that he felt whenever he saw you was so foreign and unbearable. Since he was unfamiliar with such matters he had confided in Itachi about his feelings. However he was beginning to regret it. Itachi was very amused by the way you and Kisame would awkwardly interact and spared no effort in teasing and pestering Kisame.

Itachi sighed. “You two really are dense. Just tell her how you _feel._ It was amusing to watch you two inexperienced dopes flounder around at first but now this is just frustrating.” Itachi commented as he rubbed his temples trying to alleviate his frustration. “How do you think I feel?!” Kisame’s frustrated shout seized your attention. You glanced over at your partners with a confused look on your face. You knew that the two of them were close; they had been partners long before you came along anyways, but this sudden outburst worried you. “Everything okay over there?” you paused trying to decide if you should say more. You couldn’t help it. “Another lover’s quarrel?” You could feel Kisame’s embarrassment and anger from where you sat meters away. You loved to tease Kisame, he just made it so easy. You were so comfortable around him. When you first joined the Akatsuki you were a bit frightened and intimidated by your other teammate Itachi so you kind of clung to the gruff shark-man. Since then you had really grown fond of his awkwardness and stubbornness. You might even say that you had a bit of a crush on the big blue beast but that was a secret you were planning to take to your grave.

You were jolted out of your reminiscing by a mildly irritated Kisame shoving clothes into your hands. “Here.” He said simply. You noticed that he seemed a bit grumpy. Maybe your teasing had struck a nerve? Deciding that you had teased him enough for one day you gave him a warm smile. “Thanks again, Kisame.” He grumbled and rubbed the back of his neck “It’s just clothes no need to get so sentimental.” You could feel a wave of nervousness rush over you. You glanced up at him. “I mean for saving me. Without you I probably wouldn’t be here right now.” You paused feeling a bit ashamed for being so incompetent. Most S-rank criminals were not easily defeated by a harmless river. “Thank you.” You gave him a light brief hug. Kisame tensed at the motion. His heart was beating wildly against his ribcage. He could also feel a blush spread across his cheeks. He began awkwardly patting your back gently. “Now go get changed. You’re getting me wet.” Kisame said reluctantly pushing you away. It was your turn to blush. “Right.” And with that you ducked into the tent to change.

The sun began to set and your trio sat around a fire eating a simple meal. Kisame couldn’t stop staring at you. There was something about seeing you in his clothes that embarrassed and excited him. Maybe it was the fact that you looked adorable in his almost comically too-large clothes or maybe it was that they were in fact _his_ clothes. Regardless Kisame was silent the whole meal as he mentally battled suggestive thoughts out of his head. You weren’t sure why Kisame was being so awkward. _Maybe I shoudn’t have hugged him?_ You had noticed in the past that Kisame was quite sensitive about physical contact. Anytime you had tried to touch him he had tensed up. _Maybe he’s mad at me?_ The idea made your heart sink. Itachi couldn’t handle the awkward silence from his normally chatty teammates. While usually he wanted nothing more than for you two bone-heads to give him some peace and quiet, the lack of chatter was unnerving. Itachi was forced to break the silence. “So, (y/n), how is it that an S-rank criminal like yourself can’t swim?” You chuckled. “I’m from Sunakagure remember? I never needed to learn how to swim.” You said. Despite the confidence in your response you were still embarrassed that powerful grown-ass woman like yourself couldn’t swim. “It really seems like you needed to know today.” Itachi’s sharp response made you sigh. “I know…look, I’m not perfect okay?” Your relationship with Itachi was somewhere between siblings and bitter rivals. When left alone with Itachi the level of sarcasm produced by you two was fatal to small children, pregnant women and the elderly. A glint of mischief twinkled in Itachi’s eyes. “You know, perhaps someone should teach you.” Itachi sent a focused glare Kisame’s way. Kisame was lost in frustrated romantic fantasies. However he could still feel the intensity of Itachi’s gaze.

“What’s that look for?” Kisame asked nervously. He glanced over to you trying to avoid Itachi’s gaze however the embarrassed look on your face and the pink blush sprinkled on your cheeks only served to fluster Kisame further. He focused his gaze back on Itachi. Itachi sighed. “Hopeless.” He muttered to himself. “I was saying that perhaps you should teach (y/n) how to swim.” Kisame stiffened at the thought. Imagining you in a swimsuit with him holding you trying to teach you how to kick your legs and stay afloat, was far too much for Kisame’s overactive imagination. His face quickly glowed with a purplish blush. “U-Uh...” He glanced at you searching for some kind of help or reassurance. You seemed to be equally flustered as you stared at the ground a shameful expression on your face. This only increased Kisame’s embarrassment. “I don’t know. Do we even have time for that?” Kisame asked trying hastily to change the subject. “What you don’t want to help your teammate overcome one of her many shortcomings?” You shot Itachi an icy glare. Kisame just frowned and shuffled nervously. “Itachi…it’s obvious that she’s uncomfortable about the idea.” He nervously messed with how Samehade was positioned on his back. Itachi simply shook his head. “I’m going to bed.” He seemed defeated.

You and Kisame sat in an awkward silence both of you staring into the fire. You two remained like that for what felt like an eternity. You wrapped your arms around yourself as the chill of the night sank into your (or rather Kisame’s) clothes. Kisame glanced over at you. He saw you shivering. He wanted to pull you close and hold you but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He was certain that you didn’t feel that way about him. Why would you? He was disgusting monster. A freak. Or so he thought. He could feel worry and guilt twist in his gut. _She’s cold…she wouldn’t mind if I warmed her up, right? It’s innocent enough._ He weighed the consequences in his mind. _What if she’s repulsed? I mean look at me? She doesn’t want a freak like me near her. I don’t even know how she can stand to look at me. But…_ His heart ached. _Fuck it._ Summoning his courage Kisame sat next to you and placed his cloak around your shoulders. “Cold?” he asked. You nodded. “Thanks.” You said pulling his cloak tighter around you. Your heart sped up. “You won’t be cold?” you asked feeling bad for taking Kisame’s cloak. He shook his head; his posture was nervous and stiff. Feeling a little bold you leaned against Kisame’s shoulder. He tensed at your touch. Immediately you moved away. “Sorry…I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” You felt so embarrassed. _He really doesn’t like me does he?_ You thought. Kisame noticed the disappointed look on your face. “I-It’s fine…I’m just not used to being touched like that.” He said feeling even more embarrassed. You were a bit shocked by his response. You were still feeling unsure. “You don’t have to say it’s okay…I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Kisame was shocked by your response but it seemed as though you weren’t totally repulsed by him. Feeling a little bit more confident Kisame wrapped an arm around your shoulders. You were now the one feeling surprised. “Is this okay?” Kisame asked quietly. You simply nodded. Your heartbeat quickened. Your face quickly grew flushed. The feeling of Kisame holding you made you feel so safe and warm. Everything about it felt _right._ You snuggled against him. Kisame slowly allowed himself to relax. You two stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other’s warmth. Eventually however Kisame decided to speak up. “Hey, (y/n)…” he began, searching for the right words. You just hummed in acknowledgement. “Are you afraid of me?” he asked his voice full of shame and concern. You failed to repress your worried smile. “Of course not Kisame.” You looked up and locked eyes with the large man beside you. “I could never be afraid of you. I mean you saved my life today!” you said trying your best to convince him. He seemed a bit surprised but smiled sadly. “That’s sweet of you to say.” He said quietly. You could tell he didn’t believe you. You sighed. “Kisame.” You gave him a serious look. “I’m not afraid of you. You’ve been nice to me since I joined. You’ve even put up with my merciless teasing.” You gave him a warm smile. He was again surprised for the millionth time this night. His heart felt like it was being strangled. Being so close to you was driving him absolutely crazy.

You weren’t entirely sure what happened next. Whether it was your or Kisame who leaned in first would forever be a mystery but your faces drew closer and once your lips were mere millimeters away Kisame stopped. Your heart was pounding. “I-Is this okay?” Kisame whispered nervously, his breath tickling your lips. You could only grin as you pressed your lips against his. He returned the kiss with a sloppy enthusiasm that warmed your heart. You wrapped your arms around him slowly and gently. You slowly felt his body loosen up. Soon enough his strong arms were wrapped tightly around your waist. Seemingly out of breath Kisame pulled away and pressed his forehead against yours. You couldn’t do anything except for grin like an idiot. “I…I really like you.” Kisame said softly. You pulled away so you could look at him properly. The nervous smile on his face made your heart ache. You slowly reached up to gently stroke his cheek. While the action was foreign to Kisame he leaned into your warm touch. "I really like you too.” You replied feeling a heat spread to your cheeks. Kisame’s bright genuine smile was absolutely adorable. You could hardly believe that this was happening. It felt like a dream.

Feeling overwhelmed with joy you buried your face in Kisame’s shoulder and pressed into him. “H-Hey, you alright there?” He asked surprised by the sudden embrace.  You just nodded into his shoulder. “I’m just so happy.” You said softly. He rubbed your back gently, almost as though he was afraid that he was going to break you. “I’m glad.” Was all Kisame could say. He felt like his heart was soaring. He didn’t think that any of this could be real. How could you have feelings for a murderous monster like Kisame? Yet here you were cradled tightly in his arms. He apprehensively began to stroke your hair. You felt so soft and delicate in his arms. He let out a content sigh.

Soon however, a mischievous smile slowly spread across his lips as an idea popped into his head. After a moment of contemplation he began to plant small kisses down from the top of your head. As his kisses reached your neck your head shot up in surprise. The shy man before you was being uncharacteristically forward. “K-Kisame?” you could only call his name in surprise. While every fiber in your being loved his soft kisses you were shocked at his forthrightness. He chuckled against your neck. “Yes?” he glanced up at you with a wicked grin on his face. You were entranced and confused by the look in his eyes. Your mouth just opened and closed helplessly. Kisame returned to showering your neck with kisses. Soon however he stopped he pulled back slowly and focused his attention to a particular spot on your neck. He glanced up at your embarrassed and red face before continuing. Seeing no signs of protest he latched his mouth onto a spot just above your collar bone. He sucked and bit on your skin mercilessly. Your eyes widened and a soft high pitched noise escaped your lips. “K-Kisame! Wh-What are you doing?” you asked confused. While it felt wonderful you were a bit shocked by the sudden shift in the mood. Just a few minutes ago he would hardly let you touch him and now...he was ruthlessly attacking your neck.

Kisame bit onto the flesh a couple more times and then pulled back to look at his work. He didn’t know exactly why he felt such a strong need to leave such an embarrassing hickey on your neck. Maybe it was some sort of animalistic territorialism or maybe just some of his pent up emotions escaping. It was hard to say. Regardless you looked at Kisame with a flustered and confused frown. Kisame’s grin softened. He planted a quick but soft kiss on your lips. “You’re mine now.” He said smiling as he pulled away. You blushed more and nodded in understanding. You couldn’t see the bruise but judging by how long and hard Kisame ‘worked’ on that spot you were sure it was obnoxiously obvious. _Oh god I can’t even imagine what Itachi is going to say. I’m going to die of embarrassment I swear._ Kisame stood up and poured a nearby bucket of water on the fire. “We should get some sleep.” With that you and your newly acquired boyfriend crawled into the tent and cuddled until both of you drifted into a content slumber.

Extended Ending:

The next morning you and Kisame left the tent to find Itachi up and making breakfast as usual. However Itachi very quickly noticed the grin on Kisame’s face and the twinkle in your eyes. Itachi also noticed the prominent hickey on your neck. He felt the tiniest smirk spread across his face. “I take it things went well last night?” Itachi asked glancing at your neck. Your face instantly heated up. “I-I well…uh you see…” you stuttered like an idiot and looked to Kisame for support. Kisame seemed flustered as well but there was a glimmer of pride on his face. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and gave Itachi a nervous chuckle. “I guess it did go pretty well.” Kisame said awkwardly. Itachi sighed. “I told you so.” If you looked really hard, for just a second Itachi smiled. It wasn’t a big smile but it was still there. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this! It was fun to write something short and sweet. I am a big advocate for writing Kisame as a big awkward romantically clueless dork. Hopefully it doesn't feel to out of character. Regardless I feel like the friendly neighborhood shark-man doesn't get enough love so viola! Look at this cute dork. Thanks again!


End file.
